Destroyer and the Follower
by Asclepeion
Summary: Apollyon's rain had thought to have come to an end, but with the help of one of her loyalist soldiers she rises again with a new friend at her side, the one who had saved her life and maybe much much more.
1. Chapter 1

Destroyer and the Follower

"Apollyon NO!" I ran towards the Orochi as he gazed off into the horizon. Apollyon laid presumably dead at his feet I stopped and looked down at her she wasn't breathing.

I had been called out to try and clear one of the escape tunnels to let are forces escape, but when I learned that the Orochi was fighting Apollyon I ran back only to find this. I looked back up at the Orochi, I filled with rage "I'll kill you! You katana wielding freak!" The Orochi snapped around and looked at me.

"You weep for this monster. Why!" he said in shock. "She has done everything for me!" I dove at the Orochi swinging my sword in rage the Orochi stunned by my anger and speed backed up. Each blow striking his blade each blow making him inch back more and more and more until he was backed against the railing of the balcony. We clashed blades, are strength would have been matched, but Apollyon had brought out my strength years ago. The Orochi was holding though I could feel him getting ready holding his ground ready to push back against my assault I wouldn't let that happen. I plunged my sword forward my blade almost staking threw the Orochi"s skull. He crouched down the blade grazing his head his katana caught on the guard of my sword I new he would either let me fling his sword into the air and I would cut him down or his grip would be strong. He did the second, I pulled up making him lose his balance. The Orochi tipped off balance, threw his arms to the side. That is when I made my move kicking him square in the chest sending him crashing over the railing and down the ledge below.

I leaned over the edge ready to see the Orochi's splattered corps on the ground, but when I looked I couldn't be leave my eyes. The Orochi's fall had been broken by a Raider standing below he was just getting up I could tell he was hurt holding his side limping away to where the samurai were trying to escape the fort. I watched the Orochi run of towards the fighting then turned back around and ran back to Apollyon.

"Apollyon!" I yelled as I hoisted her up holding her head trying to get anything out of her. I looked down her body seeing the different cuts, marks, and gashes she was suffering from high blood lose as well as the constant fighting had drained her strength. I put her down and leaned my head down and I listened for any signs of her breathing I couldn't hear anything, shit. I pulled off my helmet and tossed it aside. I reached for her helmet as I grab it, a hand shot out and grab my wrist. Startled I looked at the hand grasping my wrist I realized it was Apollyon's even after collapsing Apollyon's grip was strong and firm. I looked down at her face.

" Don't you dare." Said Apollyon weakly before her head fell back, her body going limp once more. I snapped out of my shock and panic quickly over took me once again I yelled her name a few more times shaking her a little, but their was no response. I knew we couldn't stay here the knights would soon push back the Samurai and Vikings.

I quickly retrieved my helmet and put it back on. I circled around to the front of Apollyon and grabbed her I hoisted her up so I could carry her marine style. Her body resting on my shoulders and my arms holding her legs and arms on either side. I turned around and carried her back threw the fort it would have been easier if the dam Samurai had dent littered the ground with flaming fucking rocks! I made my way down some stairs up and down different corridors trying to make my way threw the groups of different people fighting. It was a god damn war zone Apollyon would have loved it if she wasn't trying to not die from blood loss and mumbling about wolves and war.

I ducked into a small side room as I heard foot steps coming closer if any of the people in this building saw any Black Stone legion especially one that had the war lord responsible for all of this, we would have all three factions united and hunting us down their would be no where for us to hide NO where. The footsteps where right out side the door and I got ready to put Apollyon down and draw my Great sword that"s when I heard one of them speak a Samurai I think.

"He was up their when I last saw him we have to get kill him and make shore Apollyon's life is moot." Said the voice "Are you shore you want to face him he did kick you from the plate form you can barely stand your lucky that viking broke your fall." Said the other voice "That's why I brought you three along. Know hurry are forces won't be able to hold them for long." After that I heard one pair of foot steps leave and then one of them spoke.

" Why do you think that Black Stone said those things about Apollyon. What could a war obsessed monster like Apollyon do to have that much feelings for some one like that?" Said a third voice " I don't know do you think they were-" The same voice cut him off " " No I don't think someone like Apollyon could love anybody, Lets go." I heard more footsteps and then slowly they disappeared into the distance and then, nothing just the noise of battle in the distances. I opened the door slowly and peered threw the gap I didn't see any one "good" I thought as I kicked open the door and ran down the next flight of stairs. As I made my way down the stairs I thought of what the Samurai said, on what Apollyon did for me four years ago.

Apollyon had started to take back some of Ashfeld going from town to town liberating them of the vikings hold one of these towns was my home. The story of are town was when the vikings came seeking to pillage and plunder everything that wasn't nailed down are town struck a deal with the vikings. Are little town was very hidden from the rest of the world was known for its beautiful woman are leader was strict and unloving playing with the people of are town like animals saying who could marry who or suffer the penalty of death. Because of this he let only the beautiful est of woman bare children and the ugly either die old and alone or risk having a relationship and risk being killed by are leader and if you were one of his many guards then you were richer then anyone in the town which made all of the guards are leaders personal soldiers.

But when the Vikings came they stood no chance, so when my former leader realized he would be slaughtered he struck a deal with the vikings. The Vikings would let them have sex with any female in the village and he and the village would be safe from the vikings. I still to this day don't know if it was because the woman of are village were so pretty that the vikings agreed to his deal or that are town was small enough that the vikings thought we wouldn't have any good loot to plunder. No matter what it was the vikings agreed to are deal and I can still hear the screams that night and the please for death and safety I still hear it in my dreams. After a while though people started to accept this new way of life days went on and the days got some how even harder with people being killed on the streets from picking fights with vikings or starving from the vikings taking all are food. This went on for years until Apollyon showed up. When she saw what the vikings had done and that we just let it happen she saw all of use as enemy every one viking or not was slaughtered I don't know for shore, but I have heard rumours of Apollyon's past I think are way of life struck a nerve in Apollyon. When she slaughtered all the Vikings in my old town she was left with the people of my town she found that most of the woman in my town were pregnant with viking children those woman were never seen again. Then it came to use the men, my father was one of the leaders men who died in the fighting and my mother was one of the woman who got impregnated by the vikings I was alone now with a terrible shame. All the town new, but it was the men who gave me the hardest time with it most of them were stupid and violent , but my shame made them even more violent and Apollyon was going to learn my shame and teach me who I am. Apollyon's men forced us all to are knees in the middle of the town square all of use in lines of six.

" You are the strongest and luckiest of your town and we do not have the soldiers to guard prisoners you well all fight each other for your freedom." All the men around me either responded with anger or fear saying " You can't do this " or " You can"t expect use to fight each other. " But one man in are town, knowing full well he would get an opportunity out of this said.

" I'll fight if I get the freak! " Apollyon's head turned in the direction of the man. " Who said that " Asked Apollyon " I did " said the man standing to his feet, But was immediately hit in the back by a warden shoving him back to the ground. Apollyon reach out her hand gesturing the Knight to stop The man winced in pain, but then rose to his feet once more. " Thank you kindly miss " he said with a smug grin on his face brushing himself off " As I said I'll fight if I get to fight the freak " Said the man smugly " Freak? " Asked Apollyon. The man pointed behind him all the way in the back of the group of men, he was pointing at me.

Apollyon walked to the back of the group and approached me she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hoisted my body of the ground for I was much smaller then from malnutrition plus I was only sixteen. She pointed the handle of her sword on my chest indicating if I was the right one the man just nodded saying " Yeah that's him. " looking at me with lust in his eyes, but not for sex, but death. Apollyon looked back at me looking me in the eyes asking " Now why do they call you a freak " I looked down at the ground to ashamed to say it out loud for all the men and Black Stones to hear that's when one of the mans friends voiced it for me.

" It's because his got the neither regions of a bloody girl " Yelled the man " Really " said Apollyon as she kneaded me once or twice in the crotch to see if I would have a reaction. The man and his friends saw this and all burst out laughing I stared at them and I felt rage deep in my heart my parents had both been slaughtered in one day and know one of the people I hated the most was laughing his as off while I was powerless. I didn't know it until Apollyon's words broke me from my trance " A we might have a couple wolves among this flock of sheep. " Said Apollyon with interest in her voice She had been watching me seeing the hate in my eyes. Apollyon carried me all the way to the front of the group and then plopped me down on the ground she pointed at to others in the group " you and you will fight with him " the two men stood up and walked to stand beside me although a couple feet from me as to not seem like they were associated with me like that mattered now. " You! You want a chance to fight this boy come and take it " she said tossing the man a sword she picked off of the ground. The man smiling as he observed his weapon " alright! Come on boys! " the man shouted as he gestured to his two friends at his sides. The one friend smiled with him apone hearing this, the other had no face on him at all in stead sweat just lightly dripped from his brow and his legs shook lightly in fear, but they still both stood up and walked across from use ready to kill use, but mostly me. Another night approached the three and asked.

" What weapon would you like to use in combat, the other smug friend asked for a sword and shield the less eager of the three asked for a bow and arrow. The area was filled with different weapons and armour although much would not fit any of use. The two men's weapons were not hard to find and the leader was able to cut himself a shit chest guard out of leather, but it would save his life if he were lucky. Some armour is better then no armour, after the three men had their weapons the knight walked to use and asked use the same question.

" What weapons would you like to use in combat " the man to my left the town black smith asked for his mace and a helmet he had forged himself to look like a dragons head the other the towns best builder asked for a wood axe and his hammer. I must say the two were quit the force strong and large made me wonder why Apollyon had stuck them with me their was a good chance I could just stand back and let them fight this entire thing for me. I didn't have much time to think about it as I was pulled from my thoughts as the knight stood over me " and what about you small fry " asked the knight. I thought about it for a minute I didn't now what I should say I didn't have much experience with weapons just some small sword lessons my father had taught me in what little time he could spare as a guard. I was about to say that I had no idea what to choose, but that"s when Apollyon chimed in.

" He can have my back up " Said Apollyon as she reached behind her back and pulled out her back up a much smaller short sword compared to her long great sword, but it did not look any less intimidating as her other weapon. It had her unique design of looking like your worst fucking nightmare. A blade crafted in a wave like fashion to cause wounds that I didn't even want to think about having. A guard the same as her great sword although obviously smaller and a wooden grip ending with a metal butt in the shape of a wolfs head all the metal silver and shining although the blade looking a bit darker obviously it had seen some use in the assault on are town as I could still smell the metallic Oder of blood.

The sword although a little small for someone like Apollyon was decent for someone like me although a little too big to be a regular sword, but not small enough to be a dagger. It would be a little awkward to swing, but it was better then nothing, plus it's really the only weapon I slightly new how to use effectively. My thoughts were interrupted to the knight shouting " Fight! " I was startled by my two partners shouting at the top of their lungs as both went charging straight ahead at are three opponents.

The blacksmith went straight at the man with the shield he braced himself for the impact the mace coming down with the full force of their combined weight smashing the shield to splinters. The man falling to the ground flat on his back, his arm clutching what remained of the shield. The man dazed and head still throbbing looked up at the man with blurred vision his eyes shot open wide as the blacksmiths hammer came down straight in the centre of his face crushing his skull killing him instantly. The blacksmith pulled the mace out of what remained of the mans face. He then whipped around when he heard the clang of metal against metal the builder was not holding his own against the man he had no mercy viciously battering the builder with strikes not having any chance to fight back only being able to block, the wood handles not proving very effective at guarding any of his body.

The blacksmith started taking steps toward them ready to bash the mans head in, suddenly the man went stiff and then fell to his knees he looked down with some effort to see a sharp metal object sticking out of his chest, an arrow. The blacksmith fell forward dead standing their behind him was the third of the group shaking as he watched the man drop to the ground hands shaking as he realized what he did. I saw him after minutes finally snap out of his shock and look towards the two other man fighting and me just standing their, the leader of the two looked back at the man with the bow shouting.

" Come on if we kill this beast then its just the freak left! " The man with the bow considering the mans words grabbed another arrow from his quiver getting ready for another shot hands still shaking. The builder realizing what the other man was doing kicked the other man back turned and threw his hammer at the man hitting him in the forehead making him fall back knocking him out.

The other man seeing this just rolled his eyes " GOD DAMMIT! " the man said as he ducked from another swing from the builder the man backed up as the builder smashed the axe into the ground. The man got ready for another assault of attacks from the builder, but quickly realized the worker was having some trouble retrieving his weapon from the ground. The builder had smashed his weapon into a shield laying on the ground every time he tried to rip the axe from the shield it would tug the shield and the soldiers arm making his weapon completely stuck. The man realized what had happened to the builders weapon and lunged at the builder ready to cut him down, but the worker let go of his axe and grabbed the man by the throat mid lung tossing him to the ground the builder had him around the throat strangling him to death with his bare hands. Then the builder slowly writhed in pain as he looked down to see a dagger in his chest and a pain in his back he could only assume was an arrow the builder let out a faint laugh as he fell over dead.

Then it was the two of them and me " _great "_ I thought just standing their. " Hahaha well it looks like its just down to the freak! " said the man as he got up from the ground picking up his sword once more this time holding the sword in one hand and the dagger in the other. When I looked at the dagger in his hand I noticed something that shocked me the dagger was the same design as the backup sword Apollyon had given me. I turned to look back at Apollyon, but she just looked back at me looking like she was waiting for me to do something. I turned back to the man yelling at the top of his lungs running straight towards me! As he got close to me he raised his sword up and flung it down I immediately brought my sword up to block, but the weight it carried was to much for me to stand. The impact sent me down on my ass. The man flung down his sword again this time I blocked it he applied more force bringing it down I was holding the sword with both hands now it was taking all of my strength to not have my own sword cutting into my body.

" Before I gut you like a fish and feed you to the wolves I want you to say my name " I leaned my head back to look back at Apollyon she just looked at me staring at me. I don't know why, still to this day I don't know why what happened next did, but it did I felt my body fill with rage no revenge. Revenge for everything that this man had put me threw over the years the constant beatings the constant reminders of my shame and the insults that came with it I felt all this as I griped the hilt of my sword as the man on top of me spat in my face saying " Well say my name freak! "

I looked back up at the man " No " I said startling the man seeing the difference in my body language and the look in my eyes he could tell that I wasn't scared I had no trace of fear on my face just the one word udder ed by me was enough to tell him that their was no more fear, just hate.

I grab his throat with one arm squeezing with all my might as I heard the man cough and gag I used all the feelings of revenge to throw him off me he landed on his back and we both got up the man quickly snapping out of his shock charged back at me yelling a the top of his lungs once more I was different now though as if something in me had been waiting all this time and Apollyon had just brought it out with one look. The man plunged his sword down once more I dodged to the side, the blade missing me entirely I kicked him in the side making him stumble back. I then charged at him, but the leader of the two men brought his sword up and blocked my strike I swung again and again then quickly dodge out of the way of his dagger coming straight up trying to get me in the stomach. I quickly grounded my feet once more I swung my sword once more us clashing left and right eventually he lunged forward with that dagger once more. I dodged to the right bringing my sword right down on his out stretched wrist severing his hand from his body the man stumbled back in pain yelling.

" ARGHH shoot him you idiot! " I hadn't realized that the other of the two man had gotten up from his blow to the head and was now pulling back another arrow. He fired, but the arrow went right past me odd seeing as he was known for being one hell of a hunter I realized that the blow to the head most have screwed his depth perception. I charged at the third man running straight at him as he pulled back another arrow I was much closer though and the arrow went right into my shoulder I didn't really care that I was so full of rage. I ran straight at the man quickly swinging my sword forward cutting his bow in two causing the man to stumble back as a small gash was on his chest I quickly kicked him in the stomach before he grounded himself sending him falling on his back I raised my sword two end his life when I felt a pain in my side.

While I was busy with the third, the leader of the group had retrieved the dagger from his other hand and had walked up behind me. He twisted the dagger watching as I writhed in pain the man smiling with the same stupid grin on his face gritting my teeth I quickly anger ally turned and elbowed him in the nose he wobbled back in pain I pulled the blade from my side only taking a second to block the sword coming down quickly from the side parrying it and flinging him back and then quickly snapped back again as the bow wielding man swung his own sword at me. I quickly pulled back the blade grazing my chest the man wasn't as well versed with a sword as the first not being able to lift it back to his defence I quickly kicked him in the face sending him on his back once again.

I turned back to the leader quickly catched his sword once again I pushed down sending his sword into the earth just as quickly I kneed him in chin sending him back letting go of his sword as he fell. He quickly tried to get up, but my foot came down on his shoulder holding him down, the tip of my sword slightly pressing down on his throat.

I looked back at Apollyon this time she walked towards standing over me and the leader. She quickly dove behind me to hit the third of the men with the butt of her sword he fell to the ground in pain letting go of the sword he was holding over his head. Apollyon quickly grabbed him and pulled him back on his knees holding him up from the front of his shirt. She looked down at the man at the end of my sword helpless.

" Do you no what kind of creature waits for its own slaughter? Sheep... Sheep " we both said again as we pulled back and flung are swords from the side severing their heads from their bodies. " Apollyon looked back down at the dead body below her then looked back at me she stepped toward me I didn't even know she was there until I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly looked up to see her looking down at me we stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but it was more like seconds " Welcome to the Black stone legion " and then she walked off back towards her men disappearing into the crowd. I stood their for a minute before walking after her a couple of black stones welcoming me as we pulled out leaving my old home behind as I walked away I realized what I was, I was wolf among sheep.

After that we spent five years liberating Ashfeld from the vikings. In that time I grew stronger working hard at bringing Apollyon's rule to Ashfeld I became a warden quickly becoming one of the best, but not enough to become one of Apollyon's close personal guards. I never asked though, Apollyon had given me everything and I would sooner die then ask her for anything. I would have pondered this more, but Apollyon was starting to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroyer and the Follower

ch. 2

 **Warning their will be very heavily described sexual content in this part of the story and threw out it and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18 I am giving this warning now because I can't rate this story MA for some reason so don't get angry at me**

Apollyon groaned as I watched her slowly sit up clutching her side in pain a fire crackling in the centre of the cave. I had managed to get Apollyon down to the escape tunnel that I had been clearing before I had run off to find her. When I left I had instructed the other soldiers to keep clearing the tunnel they did their job, but it seems the samurai had gotten to them shortly after if the dismembered bodies laying one the floor were any indication. I quickly carried Apollyon into the forest trying to move quickly, but leave no trace that anyone had been were I stepped. With luck I had managed to find a cave a little ways off from the fortress, the entrance covered in vines making the hole quit hidden a water fall not to far off from that with a small lake good for fish and water.

I had quickly walked inside and put Apollyon down quickly stripping Apollyon of her armour except her helmet which I didn't even think about touching, even with her out cold some how I know she would know. I tended to the most series of wounds first my mother had shown me how to make medicine out of the many plants that grew around Ashfeld to distribute around the town to the ones to poor to buy money from the wounds their woman retrieved from breeding with the vikings. After I fixed her wounds I cleaned off her chest plate and the rest of her armour from the blood in the lake and quickly put them back on her . I had just started to make a fire taking off my helmet when I had heard Apollyon groaning.

" Master! It is good to know that you hadn't left us to soon " I said rushing over to help her stay up right. She looked at me for the first time since her collapse.

" Am I in hell " she said looking at me. I looked at her with a worried/confused look before responding.

" No no master you were attacked by that Orochi and gravely wounded you collapsed and would have bled to death, but I fought the Orochi and brought you to safety " I said

" Right right " she said with a long exhale " How many of are forces survived the attack " she said still out of breath

" I regret to say I am the only survivor other then you, Master "

Apollyon's head quickly shot up to look at me and then around where we were she quickly got up using my sword as a make shift cane nearly falling as I caught her and pulled her the rest of the way up the moment she was on her feet she shoved me away from her and quickly made her way to the entrance of the cave. She pulled back the vines and stepped out side seeing her fortress in the distance it was nearly dark out and you could still see the fires all around the castle, some from the assault before and some from the ongoing battle still happening their. Although I assumed the knights would soon drive the other forces off the grounds and back to their respected regions before to long, they were all fighting on knight turf after all and they knew how to use it best. I stepped outside quickly after her, seeing her looking back at the fortress, we were so far away, but in the dead quiet of early dark you could still hear the clash of metal and small echos of people crying out in rage. Apollyon stared of at the castle for a few seconds longer before mumbling something that shocked me although shouldn't have after all my years with her. As she walked past me into the cave once more, she had said _perfect_.

I quickly followed her back into the cave looking back at the castle once more before vanishing behind the vines once again. As I walked in I saw Apollyon clutch her side and fall back against the wall of the cave sliding down it. I ran to her aid quickly kneeling down putting a hand on her shoulder she quickly shook it off.

" Master you have to rest, your not strong enough yet " Apollyon looked up at me and then just let out a long huff as she lowered herself to the ground lying down on her back setting my sword down next to her and putting her hands on her stomach I assume also closing her eyes as she let out a long sigh.

I nodded in approval " _good_ " I thought time to find something to eat. I walked of out of the cave letting Apollyon rest and made my way to the lake my great sword in hand. I didn't have a fishing rod with me so I was going to have to do it the old fashion way my great sword was to big and heavy to spear any fish, but I had an idea I went to one of the trees near by and broke off a couple branches using my sword. I sharpened them all into points and went back to the lake I stabbed my long sword into the ground and took one of my now pointed branches and waited for my moment it may have been dark, but fighting Samurai made your sense of surroundings way more aware. I noticed and felt the difference in the water and plunged my make shift spear into it, I was satisfied as I pulled my branch out to find a nicely sized fish on the end of it, wiggling around as it gasped for water and freedom as it slowly died.

I repeated this process a couple more times till I had about six fish all speared on branches by my side. I grabbed one of the fishes and went behind me to pull out my one prized possession it was the back up sword Apollyon had given me so long ago, I quickly started cutting and gutting the fish and slowly made my way back to the cave. When I made my way back through the entrance of the cave I saw Apollyon sitting on the wall of the cave looking into the fire I leaned down on my knees and started staking the the fish once again moving them so they could cook over the fire. After that I walked over next to Apollyon and set my sword against the wall and went back to the other side of the fire sitting against the wall. I watched the fish cook over the fire making shore that they would cook evenly. I watched as Apollyon grabbed my sword from right next to her she held it in her hands looking over the weapon running a hand slowly across the length of the blade I had to ask.

" Master, what are you doing " Apollyon slowly looked up at me gazing at me with those hollow eyes.

" When I was a girl my parents were killed by Vikings much like yours, after that I was homeless and on the streets shifting threw trash and begging for food it was a matter of time before I was indoctrinated into the life of crime. " she said looking into the fire. " I ran with many groups... thieves, bandits, and all types of outlaws they were my only real family I could remember. In one of my many families I new a man who said you could learn a lot from a man from his weapon. " I looked at her with interest.

" What have you learned from studying my weapon " I asked with curiosity. Apollyon looked at me once again I could tell she had learned a great deal from my weapon with this interesting skill of hers I wondered if she had seen my engravings.

" The blade of your sword is damaged and worn in many places, but it is still sharp and shines when it catches the light of the fire. You take great care of your weapon, but you try and hold on to them as long as you can before getting them repaired. You like to remember each experience and each battle with every time you carry your sword into a new one. "

I looked at her with amazement in my eyes. Apollyon had just learned many things I had told no one before, all by just looking at my sword for half a minute. Apollyon interrupted my thoughts.

" Their are two other things I've learned from this blade " Looking back at me once more this time with curiosity of her own. " You show you have great willingness to are cause, but with it you show a even more willingness and loyalty for someone else. " said Apollyon still staring at me with even more curiosity looking at me if even trying to find the answer before even asking for it. I knew what she was going to say, but I had no issue with it.

" You show a great fondness for me. " She said pointing at the guard and blade of my long sword on the guard their was an engraving in the shape of a knights helmet, but not just any nights helmet it was Apollyon's. Behind that was a wolf's head snarling in anger and behind that two swords crossing it was an emblem of my own design to represent Apollyon and her goal. On the blade their were more engravings, but these were not symbols or images they were words each saying the same thing the same phrase three times.

 _I am war_

One in English, one in the vikings tongue , and one in Japanese so who ever fell to my blade be it knight, viking, or Samurai, would always be able to see those words as the last thing they ever saw.

Apollyon looked at me with interest and with some rage to I could sense it I could tell with out even having to look up at her that she was wanting an answer. We were quiet for another few minutes, but just before Apollyon could say anything I interrupted her.

" Before you get up and behead me with my own weapon I advise we eat these fish before they turn as black as your armour " I could see Apollyon slowly relax she knew I was right.

Answers could wait Apollyon might have been a warlord and a bringer of war, but she was still human no matter how many names she used to separate herself from the rest of use she could still get hungry. But this caused another problem I had been a part of Apollyon's forces forever and I didn't know anyone no matter how close which was not many if any, no matter how loyal had ever seen Apollyon's face and lived to describe it.

I new a peacekeeper she was a bold one the best assassin we ever had. She once managed to sneak into Apollyon's war tent one night and managed to get a full glimpse at Apollyon's face she came back that night to are fire and said she would tell anyone to give her five hundred gold what she looked like under the helmet. No one gave her the gold so she said she would always be around if anyone changed their mind and we all went to sleep that night. The next day we found a piece of her floating down the river near where we were camped, no one dared try and see what she looked like ever again.

Apollyon looked at me holding the fish towards her I could see she was thinking the same thing I was that deciding in her head if I could be trusted that's when The most unspeakable thing happened. She got up stood tall in front of me and said.

" You most swear never to speak of this moment to tell no one of what you see. " I put the to fish down and grabbed my long sword I quickly keeled down in front of her with my sword next to me.

" I swear on my life and my honor I well never speak of this moment or I well not offer resistance as you take my life "

Apollyon looked at down at me I didn't move from were I was kneeling waiting for what Apollyon would say that's when I heard a clattering of metal hitting the ground and looked to my left to see her helmet right next to me I slowly looked up to see Apollyon standing over me with out her helmet. What I saw I well never forget Apollyon had a large scar running from the right side of her forehead going across her face to the bottom left of her chin her left eye faded and white presumably blind in that eye their were other small scars on her face, but they dwarfed that scar. Her hair was able to flow more freely it was always tied back in three separate pony tales, but she did have a little strand of hair flowing across her forehead her hair was also a little rounded and flat against her head because she had been wearing the helmet for so long.

I quickly realized I had been staring and quickly rose to my feet looking her right in the eyes. Her actual eyes they seemed some how even more hollow and more horrifying like the helmet had just managed to cover or protect anyone from seeing that void of hate and fear which was Apollyon's gaze. I turned away from her and grabbed the fish I had set down earlier and turned back around and handed one to Apollyon before walking back around to the other side of the fire and sitting down leaning back against the cave wall as I started eating my fish. Apollyon walked back to where she was sitting, before doing the same as she tor into hers as well for a while we didn't say anything. After a long day the food was to good, we ate most of the fish it came down to the last two. We each took one and started eating I was half way done eating mine when I started thinking _I have to ask,_ but the other half of my mind was saying _no you don't, asking that question is a fast way to be killed by the person you idolize._ I would have kept thinking more about my question if Apollyon didn't interrupter my thought.

" go ahead and ask " said Apollyon I looked up in surprise

" Ask what " I said she couldn't possibly know

" You want to know how I got the scar across my face " she said eating the last of the fish and tossing the stick into the fire. I just looked at her and nodded.

" When I was a girl a single knight came to my village deciding whether my village was worth saving from the viking army taking Ashfeld he decided my village was not worth saving and left me and the my family to die " I was shocked to here this my village wasn't even visited by a night before the vikings attack, but I realized that are village was probably not worth finding seeing how hidden it was, I was quickly wanting to kill this knight.

Apollyon quickly answered that thought.

" For a long time I spent my life alone, but when I was sixteen I tracked down and found the man who had doomed my village so many years ago and I dragged his bleeding wounded body to the middle of that town and executed him. After that I brought his armour to a black smith and asked to have it refitted and repaired to always remember the day I found out what I am. " she said I had finished eating the last of my fish and also chucked my stick into the fire, I then reached back and pulled out the back up sword Apollyon had given me so long ago I looked at it and remembered I noticed Apollyon looking at it.

" I know all those years ago that you gave that other man a dagger, you didn't think ether of his two friends or my two allies were good candidates it was just me and him, two wolves fighting for who was better and I won " I looked down at the sword once more " this sword is my way of remembering what I am " Apollyon just nodded and then stood up walked back and grabbed her helmet putting it back on once more " you are my wolf and I am war. "

We spent the next few days in the cave letting Apollyon heal and the fighting to end or at least die down. Eventually someone had to give and people would retreat, it took a bit longer then we expected, but after a week and a half the vikings and the samurai finally retreated. First it was the vikings they had gotten enough loot from their raid on the Samurai and were content for now to leave and retreat to their land. The samurai took longer they had managed to stay another two days before finally pulling back and retreat to their temples. Over this time me and Apollyon managed to keep a low profile which also meant we couldn't go to fare from each other, but also in that time we made a sort of friendship. We usually just talked about are strategy on what to do after the right time came or what equipment we still needed, but it slowly turned to other topics. I don't think Apollyon had anyone to really talk to in quit a long time and she had never really spent time to learn about any of her soldiers especially someone like me. We both had similar pasts both of are families had been killed by vikings even if Apollyon was the person who ordered the death of my mother the vikings were the reason she had to die and after all the times of being fucked by vikings I was pretty shore her mind had broken before her body had, so to me it was more of a mercy killing. Apollyon and I shared stories from different battles which I found was one of her favourite things to talk about not surprisingly. She and I loved talking about what went wrong and what worked well and talking about are different perspectives of those battles. Then came the day that Apollyon finally asked the question I knew she would ask because like how Apollyon new I would ask about her scar I new Apollyon would ask the question she eventually did.

" When I first met you in that village of yours that man said you had genitals of a woman " I interrupted her.

" and you want to know if they were telling the truth " I said. Apollyon just nodded and looked at me.

" Yes it's true it was the biggest shame in my town it's why That man wanted to kill me and why my father became one of my old leaders guards he used the money to try and fix it, but my mother forbid my father to anything other then potions and elixirs never wanting me to go through any surgery's or psycho experiments. " I said with sadness

" My old leader had sexual appetites when he had his fill for the woman of are village he would often try different things to keep himself amused and the woman of are village fresh. One of those things was to try mine to see if it would be different, my parents were furious and my leader never approached them again, but not me he offered me a small fortune if I let him have me I refused and he paid that man to beat the shit out of me, but I never let him touch me and my father threatened to quit the guard if he ever suspected he had and that was that. Although after that man had beaten me he grew a large hatred for me out of what I don't know "

" But the man still held a grudge and that's why he wanted to kill you although's years ago when I found you " Said Apollyon I nodded and looked down at the ground.

" I ran into people like him when I was young. But does yours work " she said pointing down at her own crotch

" Yeah the doctor that my parents brought in said that it functioned the same way as a woman's, but that he had seen people with my condition before and none of the ones he's seen had managed to get pregnant " Apollyon nodded and got up from the log she was sitting on across from me and sat down on my right next to me we had gotten tired of sitting on the ground so we had brought in two logs to act as make shift benches.

" I used to have people in my many families as a kid who would always give a helping hand when we needed it. We were all we had no one else to help each other on the streets it was each other or nothing " I was shocked to hear this the great and powerful Apollyon actually having sex seemed like something you would conjure up in your head as some dark and twisted fantasies, but I remembered that Apollyon wasn't always Apollyon she used to be someone else once.

 **Sexual or lemon portion starting here last chance final warning**

* * *

I wondered why Apollyon had told me this and would have kept thinking about it more if I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder and a hand rubbing my crotch it had been forever since I had pleasured my self finding time had been impossible that's why I immediately let out a moan as Apollyon kept rubbing.

" Mast- Apollyon what are you doing "

" It has been to long since I last had a chance to do anything like this. " Apollyon said as she continued to rub my mound threw my armour. I quickly felt a hand un-clip my crotch plate and felt it's weight no longer their as I felt the cold of touch of Apollyon's gauntlet. I quickly shot my head down remembering the sharp claw like nails on her fingers to see nothing their she had detached them! I felt her hand quickly leave my crotch to feel her figiting around before I heard a thud and look down to see her crotch plate on the ground as well and looked half way up her body to see her mound exposed and glistening off the fire light her lips dripping with moistness. I immediately again threw my head back as Apollyon went back to rubbing my slit, but not ever entering this went on for a while I could tell Apollyon was just watching my reactions eventually when I was about to give in and ask Apollyon to continue she plunged her fingers in I started shaking from the pleasure as Apollyon dove her fingers immediately just like how she fights she roughly and brutally started moving her fingers around making me moan and gasp even louder even more frequently.

All of a sudden Apollyon stopped I quickly looked up to see Apollyon staring at me she immediately grabbed my hand and brought it to her slit. I brought my fingers and ran them across her mound it was Apollyons turn to through her head back in a loud moan as I started rubbing her slit Apollyon started shaking as she had probably not had any attention in years. I smiled as I dove my fingers in Apollyon gripped the log we were sitting on she gripped it so hard it started to groan under the pressure I moved them in and out adding a third finger to the two spreading them making her lips stretch every once and a while, but the real reaction came when I stretched my thumb out and flicked it across her clit. Apollyon immediately grabbed on to the log on ether side of her she gripped so hard it crushed the parts of the log to splinters as Apollyon screamed in pleasure a river of juices flowed out of her mound she was flailing and gasping for three minutes before she finally relaxed her body and fell down resting against the log.

I smiled in satisfaction and turned around to grab my crotch plate when I went stiff letting out a moan as I felt the cold of Apollyon's fingers entering me. Apollyon didn't spare any remorse as she stuck four fingers into my snatch pulling them in and out doing the same as I did stretching out her thumb brushing it along my clit I fell on to my hands and knees as she brought her other hand to continuously flick a finger over my clit every couple seconds making me shiver and writhe in pleasure. I started to feel my climax quickly approaching when I felt Apollyon pull her four fingers up in my mound and shove her thumb past my opening and into my body quickly making a fist within my walls only slightly moving it forward and back making the bumps and edges of her gauntlet rub against my walls. I moaned in pleasure as she kept clenching and unclenching her hand as it went back and forth within my body. Apollyon sent me over the edge when she rubbed my clit furiously out of no were making me thrash my head up and down and beat the ground beneath me as my climaxed peeked a wave of juices flowing out all over Apollyon's gauntlet and down her arm.

Apollyon pulled her hand out my walls still sensitive making me almost pass out my arms giving out falling flat on my stomach I laid on the ground riding out my after glow. After five minutes I finally got up and looked back at Apollyon sitting waiting for me to get back up I walked towards her getting half way before my legs gave out again Apollyon noticing this dashed forward catching me in her arms dragging me back to sit on the log once again. I thought Apollyon was done with me, but I was wrong, she spread are legs open and brought are sexes together and started to rub them together making both of use throw are heads back in a long moan are own type of howl. Apollyon quickly started thrusting rubbing are sex together I could tell she anted to end this quickly not sparing any mercy rubbing faster and faster making me gasp and claw a the log we were balancing on. I started thrusting back both of creating a nice rhythm this went on for a fifteen minutes before I started gasping and moan more frequently unable to keep up my rhythm any longer do to the pleasure. Apollyon was able to keep her pace even though I could tell she was as close as I was, but she kept rubbing furiously trying to reach her climax we were both panting I could feel my climax approaching it getting closer and closer until finally I couldn't handle it anymore throwing my head back and groaning as we both climaxed are juices cascading out mixing together between are to sexes before dripping down and creating a stream flowing down the log we were laying on. We both just laid their ridding out are after glow before Apollyon got up and walked to retrieve her crotch plate having a bit of trouble standing almost falling over as if she were drunk finally reached where they laid on the floor picking them both up reattaching hers and then walking over to me holding out mine, but before I could grab it she pulled it away reaching behind her and putting it in one of her pouches on her belt I looked at her with concern, but she answered my question.

 **most of lemon finished less described portion after this point**

* * *

" You will get this back after you and I find some food. " I looked at her, shore the lake had plenty of fish it would only take five minutes tops.

" And I am tired of fish it's time to go out and hunt like real wolves, lets find a deer. " I was absolutely shocked fish were easy they can only go as far as water follows, but a deer they could go as far as the earth touches I felt fortunate that I had managed to create a couple of crap bows while we were out here. We grabbed one of the best ones I had managed to make Apollyon being quit surprised at my work saying " Well aren't you the resourceful type aren't you " before we headed off into the woods to find a deer. It took over an hour before we manged to find even tracks to follow Apollyon rushing me threw the forest after it saying " it well get away if we don't hurry " really I knew that was bullshit different branches and plant life raking across my sex as we jogged after it the after noon breeze blowing against my sex as we waited for any signs of movement all of this making me go insane. Apollyon seeming like she was concentrating on the task at hand really just loving every shiver every grunt every leaf I tore of a tree to vent my frustration when we finally did find that fucking horned animal. Apollyon quickly shot and killed it the arrows weakening it before taking her sword and spearing it threw the heart as it laid dying on the forest floor Apollyon making me carry the bow and arrow back as she carried the entire carcass back to the cave and setting it on the floor. I quickly went of down to the lake and took care of my situation after that I walked back into the cave as Apollyon tossed my crotch plate back at me I quickly put it back on and walked over to were Apollyon had cut off the animal and was cooking chunks of it over the fire.

 **full ending of sexual content**

 **For Now ;)**

* * *

I helped Apollyon take everything that we didn't need from the animal and carried it off away from were we where camped to try and ward off other animals, but I beleaved that if any animal even a bear came anywhere near use they would instantly die from Apollyon's gaze. After that was done we made are way back to the cave and sate around and talked waiting for the food to finish cooking Apollyon made me swear never to tell a soul about what happened or she would make me wish she would kill me. I vowed that I would never let a soul hear of this unless something really funny happened Apollyon gave me a death glare with those soulless eyes of hers that I new were staring in anger threw that helmet of hers I promised that I was joking and she said that we would do this again some time making me stair at her in shock before looking back at the meat cooking in the fire.

We ate and discussed are next move when Apollyon asked me something I hadn't been really thought about " where is my sword "


	3. Chapter 3

Destroyer and the Follower

ch.3

I woke up to fractions of light seeping threw the vines and plant life at the entrance of the cave I looked around, but Apollyon wasn't there I bolted up looking all around, but she wasn't their I was worried she may have left me behind when I heard loud smashing sound of trees creaking and falling. I went to go grab my long sword and rush to go help her when I realized it wasn't their I reached behind me to grab my back up sword and let out a long sigh glad that it wasn't gone as well. I quickly pulled it out and rushed to the entrance of the cave I pulled away the plant life to see Apollyon standing in the middle of the entrance of are cave most of the trees around it fallen and smashed to splinters I looked at her seeing my long sword in her hand Apollyon was breathing heavily. I guess sensing my presence looked up at me.

" What are you doing " I said Apollyon finally being able to catch her breath.

" Practising this sword is garbage " she said flinging it over hand sending it flying threw the air driving it straight into a tree. Apollyon turned and walked back into the cave as she passed me the tree creaking before falling to the ground as it fell Apollyon said.

" It's time we move the time is right grab your stuff we move in five minutes " I nodded before quickly running towards the tree Apollyon tossed my long sword threw. I grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out of the tree's grasp, but it wouldn't move from the grasp of the log I gripped the handle with both hands and put my foot down on the fallen tree. Bracing myself before I pulled tugging with all my might listening to the cracking and squeaking of my sword as it freed it self from the tree below me. Sending me falling back onto my ass as my sword flew over my head sinking into another tree right behind me!

" Fuck! " I said getting up grabbing the hilt of my sword with one hand stepping on the tree as I pulled it out once more hilting it in my left gauntlet like most wardens and walked back into the entrance of the cave. When I stepped into the entrance of the cave I saw Apollyon quickly pulling her helmet back on I could see she was chewing and tossing her stick into the mountain of black charcoal surrounded by rock that used to be are fire I looked behind her to see she had already wrapped up the medicine and bandages I had made in here cape that I tied into a little backpack using some of the vines that made the camouflage to the entrance. She pulled are little make shift bag onto her back tossing me a chunk of meat we had saved from yesterday and walked over to me and grabbed my sword from my hand and walked back out of the cave. I grabbed my helmet off the ground where I had been sleeping the last week and quickly jogged after Apollyon ripping off chunks of meat as we walked threw the forest one of the things me and Apollyon had agreed on was that we couldn't take any of the main roads we would be killed on sight if any of the three factions saw use. We would trek threw the forest to a near by village and gather some supplies and find any information about any Black Stones that survived the attack and if Apollyon's sword is still at the castle or if it has been taken somewhere else.

It took use quit awhile to get to the village making are way around most of the roads and deep forest. When we finally made it we found that the village was packed with Iron Legion it had been two and a half weeks since the attack and they were already spreading to the different towns and villages helping them rebuild and morn the lost of what Apollyon and her Black Stones had done. We both cursed under are breath this was going to be more difficult then we thought this was the only village we knew of. The next one could be five miles away or right next door so this one was going to have to do, but we couldn't just walk threw the town and say hi we would have to disguise are selves. I looked around the part of the village I could see that's when I spotted a carpet shop and an idea sprung in my head I nudged Apollyon she looked over at me I told her to stay here I had an idea. I moved threw the forest and sneaked behind the house and hugged the wall as I moved down the tiny ally way between the two buildings their was a stack of big sheets laying in a pile right at the edge of the front of the building and on top of a display table they were under a spool of string. I grabbed them quickly with the crowd of people occupying the front off the shop and rushed back to were Apollyon was watching me.

She looked at me puzzled of what exactly I was planning till I pulled out one of these large sheets and wrapped them around myself like a cloak I then took a bit of string I found laying nearby and tied the ends of the cloth so they would stay together. When I was done I pulled my helmet of and tucked it under a log near by and grabbed the flaps around my wast and rolled them up tucking them so they would stay put with that done I turned back to Apollyon.

" So what do you think " She looked me up and down

" Well I'm impressed I would just guess you as a simple scavenger " said Apollyon

" Yeah if anyone asks we can say we found the armour while scavenging the battle field " Apollyon nodded at this and I quickly went to wrapping the sheet around her tying it off just like mine Apollyon rolled up her flaps as well and pulled off her helmet I stared at her once again seeing those hollow eyes of hers and the scar once more seeing her face for the second time of course no one would recognized are faces with use never taking off are helmets for long lengths of time. Apollyon with much more care stuffed her helmet underneath the tree I realized her armour must be very valuable to her since it was her soul reminder of who she is. I promised that we would come back for them, but I could see she was having trouble letting it go. I quickly realized that we had one more sheet left so I grabbed the helmet, but Apollyon's hand quickly shot out and grabbed my wrist squeezing it painfully I persisted though and showed Apollyon what I was doing I wrapped her helmet in the cloth till it was in a ball and passed it to her she tucked it under her arm and I grabbed the make shift back pack hosting it onto my back. I left my long sword under the log as well knowing that it was possible for some one to notice my engravings on it and start asking questions. As soon as that was done we walked a little back down away from the town to make it seem like we were just walking into the village. It was quit busy for itself people buying and selling different merchandise I quickly stopped Apollyon saying that I would get use some money to eat I walked into a building with the usual cross sign above it and walked to the front desk I had Apollyon stand back near the door as I approached the counter. I unravelled the make shift backpack of ares and laid out the different medicines I had made using some of the herbs I had picked as we walked threw the forest. It took awhile a little bit of negotiating and some arguments, but I sold every last herb and bit of medicine we had and made a good bit of gold enough for food and new equipment. We exited the building and walked down to the nearest tavern we walked inside and took a seat at a table the waitress came around and asked what we would have we asked for two chickens and some ale she smiled at me nodded and walked off.

" She likes you, I can see it in her eyes " said Apollyon

" Yeah, if she only knew " I said letting out a small laugh

" You were quit impressive bartering with that sales men like that " said Apollyon looking around the room at the men and woman celebrating something or another.

" Before my father became one of the village guards we would sell medicine all the time to travelling merchants, you kind of learn how to haggle " Apollyon nodded at this as the waitress brought are drinks around and the two chickens we ordered I asked her what we owed I paid it and we got to eating after eating all that fish and deer meat the chicken was amazing we tore into it like wolves to a fresh kill until nothing remained, but bones and empty mugs. As we walked toward the door I stopped the waitress and talked to her for a minute thanking her for her hospitality when serving us and asked about all the fighting and how it was effecting her we talked for ten minutes before she told me exactly what I wanted to hear I thanked her and paid her a couple gold extra before me and Apollyon exited the tavern and walked down towards where the black smith and many of the other weapon and armour smiths did business.

" She had a Conquer come in through about a week ago and guess what he was bragging about that he said he ripped from your still warm fingers " I said in a little irritation as we entered one of the many stories that sell varieties of weapons and armour and black smith type equipment. If we were going to get Apollyon's sword back we were going to need a good pair of weapon's we walked to the front counter, but we couldn't see the shop owner.

" Just a minute moving some equipment up here! " Me and Apollyon both took this as an opportunity. We quickly moved around the shop we immediately noticed an area in the corner full of different types of travel bags we both grabbed a pair of medium sized looking bags and quickly went around seeing what we wanted to take before the shop taker came down. I quickly went over to an area that caught my eye the moment we walked through the door a shelf full of armour paints and dyes I stuffed a couple of colours that I liked and a few different brushes and moved over to a pill of some very dangerously looking bombs I had an old friend who would love these. After stuffing a couple of those in my bag I went around the room getting a few odds and ends and then that's when we heard the creaking of foot steps coming from upstairs and they were heading for the back of the store we knew what this meant and Apollyon quickly took her cape and clipped it back on covering her bag so it would look less suspicious instead of having two people wearing bags and drawing their eyes. After Apollyon did that we heard a voice that startled use and made us both look towards it.

" Well that's one hell of a suit of armour " he said gesturing to Apollyon. " What can I do for a pair of well armoured folks like yourselves " he said with a whistle and a big smile.

" We were wondering how much we could get for these " Said Apollyon putting down her Blackstone legion amulet as well as a couple daggers. " Well I haven't seen something like these before, odd craftsmanship the design is interesting, but I don't recognize the crest " The man said rubbing his chin.

" We came across a couple bodies from the large brawl coming from the castle down the way " I said pointing my thumb back in the direction of were we came. " one of them had this amulet on them wanted to see what this was worth " The man looked at use first at me then at Apollyon and then back at me. " I'd call it more of a small war then a brawl and I don't take items like this, but you could have better luck with a jeweller, but then if you guys don't know what the crest is it won't fetch much I could take it to melt down for I say " he said weighing it up and down in his hands " eighteen gold as for the two daggers which were two of her back up weapons like the ones she had given me and the man I killed in her. We both agreed to this and he gave use the gold and we exited the shop, the clerk not suspected a thing. " Where did you learn to thieve like that " asked Apollyon as we made are way to the food part of the village.

" We won't be able to get your sword back from the Iron legion with out the help of a few friends all of yours are dead so well have to find a few of mine one of those taught me everything I know about attacking from the shadows in fact she trained me in my fighting style " Apollyon was surprised and interested seeing as she never watched me fight since she first found me and that I had actual had people out side of the Blackstone legion, but we would talk about that later we got to the food part of village. We both knew what to do I took off my bag and stuck it behind a couple of barrels and walked into the middle of the square and I quickly tapped a guard on the shoulder the guard turned around to look at me. " Yes sir can I help you " I quickly punched the guard straight in the jaw sending him flying into a cart of fruit his helmet rolling across the floor with the right side completely caved in. I quickly threw off my makeshift robe and ran down the one of the streets leading out of the village making shore the Iron legion saw my black and orange design while this was happening Apollyon went around swiftly grabbing everything we needed for a long trip while everyone was watching me. After that Apollyon grabbed the guards long sword off the ground and my bag from behind the barrels were I left it and we both met up at the log where we left my helmet and sword.

" Good, you made it back " said Apollyon as I hiked threw the crap and junk of the forest huffing and panting after all that running while being weighed down in all the armour I was wearing. I tried to say something , but all I could do was gasp out more breath and sit down against the log where my sword and helmet were hiding. I just reached under and grabbed my long sword out from under the log and ran my hand across the blade remembering times were I had been in worse, suddenly I felt something cold and heavy land on my head with everything being black, it was my helmet Apollyon had pulled hers back on and was grabbing her own long sword.

" Come on we have to find these allies of yours " I just huffed out a breath of exhaustion and turned my helmet around to the right direction and grabbed my bag taking off after Apollyon.

" Don't worry master their differently wolves except for are first stop she's down right crazy " Apollyon just looked at me in curiosity as we set off down a long road to an old friend who taught me everything I know about thieving and my fighting style.

 **4 DAYS LATER**

" Tell me more about this old friend of yours " said Apollyon cutting threw the branches and bushes of the forest we had spent four days tracking my friend right on the knight and viking border. We were slowly making are way around the fighting as Apollyon said " we don't want to fight this war for them. " We found out that my friend had been captured by vikings and was being held for god knows what, but we were getting close I could feel it.

" I met her a year into joining the Blackstone legion, but when she became a peacekeeper for the legion we became fast friends and- " before I could continue Apollyon threw her hand up silencing me she moved a bush aside and we saw what looked to be a camp fire and we heard voices, we had found the camp we were looking for.

" Lets hop your friend hasn't been scalped " said Apollyon looking back at me and I just shook my head.

" Don't worry if I know any better she would have escaped and- " I quickly pulled out my sword and flung it down into a bush next to me I heard the clang of metal before a leg kicked me off my feet and I landed on my back a figure jumped out of the bushes landing on top of me before Apollyon flung her sword down at the figure. Her sword was caught between the persons daggers before pushing it up wards flinging Apollyon off balance making her land on her back Apollyon got back up her sword over head ready to swing down again at her attacker, but the figure stopped her.

" Stop if you want your friend alive " She said expressing her words by bringing her dagger closer to my throat drawing a small drop of blood. Apollyon held her sword over her head looking down at use for a second before flinging the sword down right at me. The figure surprised by this quickly jumped out of the way as her sword came down at my right shoulder right were my captors head used to be, but Apollyon stopped right before it would have cut into my shoulder. Are attacker saw this as an opportunity and lung at her jumping in the air flying feet first trying to kick Apollyon off balance. Apollyon I guessed was waiting for something like this quickly let go of her sword grabbing her legs in mid air. Apollyon using her momentum flung are assailant off in the distance she hit a tree and landed face first on the ground not moving. Apollyon quickly picked up her sword and reached out her arm out for me, I grabbed it and she pulled me to my feet. We both looked at the lifeless body on the ground as we walked closer to her. As we got close I felt my foot slightly sink into the ground and heard a click " _oh no "_ I thought as an explosion of smoke cascaded around us. As we were coughing and inhaling I felt my sword get knocked out of my hand and heard a loud thud I knew Apollyon was on the ground. Then my feet were kicked out from under me and then I got the wind knocked out of my lungs as a foot came down on my chest and my helmet kicked of my head.

" So let's try this again " She said pointing her dagger straight down at my throat " surrender. " I raised my hands above my head.

" You always did like your little smoke bombs. Anna " I said with a smile she moved her dagger away from my throat and holstered her daggers quickly reaching up to pull back her hood and remove her helmet. " How the hell are you Gavin " She said offering out a hand and helped me back onto my feet. We stared each other in the eyes before we both embraced each other in a hug. " It"s been to long, what the hell possessed you to come out all the way here " She just looked up at me and smiled " you know the usual " I rolled my eyes at her with a smile before I remembered Apollyon was standing right behind me.

I quickly turned around to her staring me down I could tell she wasn't pleased with me ignoring her I quickly introduced her to Anna.

" Master this is Anna. Anna this is Apollyon " I said gesturing my hand between them. " Charmed " said Apollyon looking down Anna and her doing the same. I knew Apollyon was judging her seeing if she was a wolf or if she were sheep. Anna stepped closer towards Apollyon before bombarding her with an explosion of questions! " Hi my names Anna, but you knew that already, wow that sword is garbage, but look at that armour it's so bad-ass, what's this orange here on your helmet, do you like killing people, do you really like spreading war like Gavin says you do, can I see your face under your helmet. " With that last one Anna reached straight up to take Apollyon's helmet off, but quickly stopped as Apollyon stretched out her hand and started strangling her with one arm holding her above the ground as she was clawing and gasping for air Apollyon looked at me. " Full of energy this one doesn't she " said Apollyon as she continued to strangle her. " That she does, you get used to it " I said As Apollyon finally let go of Anna making her land face first on the ground once again. All I heard from Anna was a _I love you_ as she rubbed her neck while getting up and stood next to me once more.

" So I assume that this is the old friend you were referring to " said Apollyon. I nodded " Anna actually used to be a viking with her small, but strong build she was destined to become a bezerker or a shaman that is till she met me on the battle field and I convinced her to be a peacekeeper and then from their we were friends forever " I said. Neglecting to add the part were she responded with " fuck it I'll kill some vikings, samurai too why not. " I forgot to mention that Anna was not a person of sound mine, but were others were crazy Anna was some sort of new kind of super crazy to the point were I was ninety five percent shore that she had two minds in there. I told Apollyon as we collected are gear and went to find a secluded spot away from the other camps since we couldn't move very far before night fall from were we where right now. We found a nice hidden area that would prove efficient for tonight and made camp as we made a small fire making shore not to make it to large and burn things that wouldn't create much smoke. As we sat around are small fire eating the food we stole Apollyon and Anna got to know each other a bit more. Apollyon always felt the need to stand when she was around a fire, I guess with more then one person around she felt the need to be more leader like. One of the first things I knew Apollyon would ask would be about her clothes and helmet. First of all she wore a trench coat over her chest armour, but it wasn't made out of cloth or pelt or at least it wasn't made entirely out of it. Her trench coat was made out of different pieces of other soldiers armour! You see when Anna kills someone she likes to take a piece of their armour and sow it on as a part of her clothing her trench coat and hood where made of different shards of different sizes of cloth and pelt making it look like something a poor family would use to patch up tears in shirts and pants. The next thing that was weird about her attire was her helmet it was like someone had taken a peacekeeper's helmet and chopped it in half and stuck it together with another half of a peacekeeper helmet. Actually that's exactly what it was! Anna explained how she and her inner self couldn't decide on which helmet they should choose so they decided to just do best of both worlds. This explained why Anna's helmet was half silver and half black iron with different patterns on each side, but never creeping into the other side same followed suit with her gloves and boots both a different colour with her left side being black and her right side being a light brown leather. Her chest plate underneath her trench coat was very different it was completely blank except a small coat of white paint covering it when Apollyon asked about it she said it was her neutral zone where neither her or her other self could lay claim to it. It was her one pure part of her self I could tell Apollyon was desperately confused about this, but she did not stay that way for long and with that look in her eyes I could tell her next question was business.

" So Anna you have shown me you can handle your own in a fight, but what I'm looking for are wolves. know is the question which are you " she said waiting patiently for her reply. Anna looked at Apollyon tossing her dagger up in the air and catching it again.

" IF IT'S PROOF YOUR AFTER! I have a great idea how I can show it " she said with a smile grabbing her helmet before running off into the darkness. I tried to tell her to wait, but she was long gone. Apollyon just went back to eating and so did I knowing full well when Anna was given a task she wouldn't stop until it was done. We were just about to pack it in when we heard screams and the clash off metal before we heard a massive explosion. I looked towards were I heard the sound to quickly remembered the grenades I had in my bag I grabbed it and looked through it to find all of them gone. I just smiled and put the bag back down and waited for her return. It took her another half an hour to come back and I could tell she was happy.

" Well haven't you been busy " she said as Anna sat down on the ground leaning against the logs we were using as seats and stretched herself out a bit like a human cat.

" Yep " she said before me or Apollyon could ask what she did she cut us off we had know idea why she said that. " I saw all those fancy grenades Gavin had in his backpack and decided to put them to good use. " Me and Apollyon quickly glanced at each other before looking back at Anna. " And how exactly did you do that? " I asked with curiosity. Anna just looked at me and said " I took a couple of those bombs and put them inside a viking food storage in a nearby base they were occupying. Then I killed a couple vikings and left a couple of my daggers in some of their bodies for the vikings to find. After that I paid a quick visit to a very similar knight camp also nearby and did the same thing this time when I killed them I took their ears and scalps before leaving " I just shivered at the thought of finding all those men dead and missing quite a bit of flesh. " After I did all that I took some food from the knight camp and stacked it right in the most active area in this part of the boarder and then blew up each of the food storage making shore to make absolute shore to leave a piece of viking pelt at the nights storage and a piece of knight banner at the viking camp " She said brushing of her hands of some imaginary dust showing a corner of her trench coat missing a few pieces.

" And with their food destroyed and the bodies both groups will think the other did it while also becoming even more vicious as the need for food starts to become more apparent " I said. " and when that happens the wolves among them will rise " said Apollyon staring into the fire as if seeing the battle happen before her very eyes. " good work " said Apollyon turning her head to look straight at Anna " Welcome to the Blackstone legion. " She said before fling her sword down completely snuffing out the fire under earth.

We wok up the next morning not on are own accord, but the sound of clashing swords, metal on metal and the sound of war cries. We quickly grabbed are weapons thinking we were under attack, but realized that it was only nearby. It seems Anna's little outing last night had every Iron legion and viking in the area trying to rip each others throats out. We knew we couldn't stay here so Apollyon went out to view Anna's work while we packed up camp which was really just making it seem like we were never there burying the fire even more deeply and moving the logs back into the forest where they came from. While we were doing this me and Anna had time to catch up after so long.

" So what has my best friend in this side of hell been up to. I heard what went down with the Blackstone's I thought about searching for your body after the fighting stopped, but then you found me of all things. " I told her of what happened between Apollyon and the Orochi how I carried her out and how we spent that week in a cave. " Oh did my friend get lucky at all while trapped in a cave with a murders physcho path " I just stared at her, but when someone has multiple personalities you are able to read others like a book. " Oh my god! Gavin the deadly warrior of the Blackstone Legion fucking the Demon of war. " I just punched her so hard in the arm she stumbled off her feet falling on her back.

" Shut the hell up Anna " I said throwing the log back onto the mountain of crap making it look like it never left. Anna approached me again brushing off her armour. " Okay, okay I am sorry I just never thought you would do anything like that you know with your condition. " She said pointing to my crotch " Yeah " I said shrugging I knew she had a point I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right when you are with someone like Anna you tend to learn to keep dominance and not show weakness. I thought as I tossed the log back into the pile of crap in the outskirts of the forest were none of the derby was ever moved.

" You did good work " said Apollyon scaring the shit out of me and Anna. How can someone in that much armour move so fast and quiet, well I mean I did know Anna had taught me the Technics years ago, but still Apollyon doing it made her extra creepy. " We should get moving we still have to find another one of your friends " said Apollyon. " Wait hold on a second were not going to get who I think we are are we " said Anna annoyed.

" Yes actually we are. Were going to find Mercury. "


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to start off saying that I am very sorry for not posting. I just seem to keep losing the drive to right for long periods of time, but I really enjoy this story and keep coming up with new idea's so I don't want to abandon it. I might start writing shorter chapters to try and stay focused or I have an idea for smaller short stories to wright in between chapters since I have a lot of ideas that can't really fit into the main story.**

 **With that out of the way I have a new chapter for you guys I have added another naughty scene into this one for the people who are reading for those and I have sectioned it off since I know some people are here for the story and not the sexual bits and for those reading for both well I think you'll like this chapter. Anyways thanks for being patient and more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

Finding Mercury so far has been the simplest of the three. We've heard rumours the farther and farther we've travelled into the mountains of Ashfeld. Rumours of a Knight with a golden gauntlet and the footing of a mountain. Apparently Mercury had been building up an army of his own not a very big one only a few hundred troops more of a large group of bandits then knights, but a enough to cause some destruction and to are advantage and good fortune it was growing and the larger they became the easier they were to find.

I was thrown out of my thoughts though as the ground beneath my feet gave way causing me to stumble. Then as I felt my feet give way and Anna crying out the sound of my name, I fell. The sensation of death in those next few seconds shot through my body causing my life to flash before my eyes I saw the moments of my existence running through in a matter of seconds, but one main thing was present in each the person who had given me a purpose. One image stayed for longer then usual Apollyon looking down at me just like years ago in a burning town, but something was wrong she seemed concerned. I felt a hard jerk from the back of my chest plate causing me to thrash as I was choked and strangled by my own armour the flashes disappeared and darkness seeped in. Then in an instant no warning or signs I was back on solid ground no knowledge of how I came back to be here.

" Gotcha Blackstone " said Apollyon I looked up to see the familiar helmet of my master and it took me a minute to realize I was in her Arms. I didn't move for what felt like a good minute before Apollyon set me back on my own two feet and waved us onward. A quick shake of my head dislodged the words in my brain. " We're getting close to the fortress, if what the people at the last town said were true it should be close. " I said as we continued onward taking a small look at the map Anna had managed to steal from one of the towns folk.

"Yeah I've kinda been thinking about that why do we need him. It's not like we all left on the best of terms anyway he kind of hates us remember " Anna said with caution and annoyance in her words. " For the last time Anna No! Will need him and his army if we even want a chance of getting anywhere near the other parts of Ashfeld that are not on the outskirts or the Iron Legion them selves. "

" He is right Anna a single wolf can not take down strong prey alone. It must have the power and strength of its pack if it is to survive " Said Apollyon as we rounded another corner where we finally came across what we were looking for. A giant clearing filled with trees and in the centre was a good sized war camp a cloud of smoke bellowing from the centre and into the sky.

" Well that shore isn't very hidden " said Anna looking down at the camp.

" That's because it's supposed to draw your attention in while we come up behind you " I turned my head around just in time behind me to see a giant golden blur of metal collide with my face and everything went black.

My eyes flew open as I took in breath once again and immediately regretted it as my jaw aced and sent pain through my face. " Damn only you could take a punch like that" Said a voice I immediately recognized. " You always did punch like a Shaman, Mercury " I said back. Mercury let out a small chuckle the man that stood in front of me was dressed in the usual lawbringer armour except for a brightly polished gold gauntlet on his right hand and the engravings marked around his chest plate. " Your friend over their is some fighter " he said pointing a thumb behind him at a large crowd. From what Mercury explained apparently after me and Anna were knocked out Apollyon had dodged her head bash and started to fight keeping Mercury's armies back while they carried the two of us away all the way back to there camp and apparently she had been fighting all, the way, down. " Shes got some drive the bitch" spat the Lawbringer I immediately lunged at him of course the binds and almost positive concussion holding me back. This caused Mercury to jump back a tad "Jesus Christ what the hell's the matter with you, you banging her or something" Mercury just stared at me studying my reactions after a minute later "Holy Shit" He said staring at me. "Quil the Warden fucking the queen of death herself how in the fuck did you get that to happen" He said looking back at where Apollyon is now before taking of his helmet and whistling over. All the men around Apollyon stopped immediately. Unfortunately not for Apollyon before she impaled the man right in front of her killing him almost instantly Apollyon ceased her attack as she realized her attackers had stopped. "Hey! Get her over here" All the solders looked at one another daring the other to touch this war bringer. One finally did grabbing her shoulder intent on shoving her forward, but was met with Apollyon twisting his arm around and slamming his face into the ground killing him with a crunch of his skull. The demon walked forward straight toward Mercury till Apollyon was standing right in his face almost touching him the two actually almost the same height with Apollyon being just a few inches taller. With Apollyon looking down at the man he said "So tell me why I shouldn't kill you, your girlfriend and Mrs. Mind fucked here" He said pointing at me and then at Anna "OH FUCK OFF MERCURY! Hows that chastity belt of a hand doing for yeah" said Anna hanging by a pole. "Oh shut the fuck up you crazy bitch" He said pointing his axe at Anna.

"Your right why shouldn't you kill us. A crazy peacekeeper, a half concussed Warden, and a war lord with no army following them. Your right why not just kill us why not strike me down" the group just looked at one another trying to decide if the creature in front of them was being series or not after a while of just standing there swords in hand one finally decided to take a chance. Charging Apollyon and everything happened so quickly the man quickly getting disarmed Apollyon instantly taking his sword and flinging it straight at me logging it in my shoulder of course their was pain, but it also severed the ropes letting me fall down onto the ground that took priority. Pulling the sword from my shoulder and taking a stance I ran at Mercury him taking a stance as well positioning his pole axe hoping I would be unable to slow down my speed and impale my self on his weapon I realized this using my momentum to instead roll underneath Mercury's axe kicking the weapon back straight giving the Lawbringer no space to get a good swing blocking two attacks from Mercury's men pushing them back and circling around Mercury my sword pressing into Mercury neck. Apollyon taking a combat stance of her own grabbing a solder by the arm twisting it behind his back bring her sword to his neck saying "Well, well, well looks like this pack of wolves can bare its teeth" she said twisting the soldiers arm making him scream out in agony glaring at Apollyon in rage. Apollyon let go of the soldiers arm pushing him away Apollyon looking at Mercury still at mercy to my blade "You are not fit to lead these men but, I am" she said straight to his face this immediately causing Mercury to knock the sword from my hands and head butting me on my butt. Mercury charging at Apollyon the two immediately clashing swords back and forth as the two fought. I kept the others back knowing exactly what Apollyon was doing. As the two were fighting Apollyon was not really going on the offensive when she really was losing ground, but mostly blocking, parrying, and dodging. Mercury not really noticing just angry at Apollyons boasting about taking over his men saying "Show you, you demon bitch why I lead these men" striking harder and harder blowing Apollyon back until she couldn't keep her footing falling back still blocking blows until the sword was knocked from her hands there Mercury stood standing over Apollyon on her back at his mercy.

"Do it then." said Apollyon looking up at him. Mercury just stood there not saying a word until grabbing his axe and hauling it above his head ready to bring it down on Apollyon's head. Yet as he began to lower his axe he was stopped by the not so gentle pressure of a sword in his back not stabbing through, but enough to get the point across the Lawbringer just stood frozen I made shore the mountain wouldn't take another step just lightly applying pressure to get the point across before asking if my master was alright. My words were met with a deep chuckling cackle as Apollyon slowly rose to here feet. "Oh I couldn't be better. This one will do wonderfully" she said gesturing to the lawbringer. Slowly she walked up to the rogue knight, with one look to me I immediately removed my sword. She once again stepped right in front of Mercury with those hollow eyes of hers the ones that see into your soul and judge if your worthy after a minute she spoke, and out stretched a hand "Welcome to the Blackstone Legion." The Lawbringer just looked at her for a second then looked at his men "Boys! Welcome to the Blackstones." A hand was taken, their was an abundance of cheering as banners were taken down and new alliances were born and reforged.

* * *

The sun was just disappearing over the mountains as kegs of ale were brought out and music started in a celebration. Me and Apollyon walked with Mercury as he showed us around the camp. "And this is the Armoury slash forge" Mercury said pointing to the tent right in front of us a bellow of black smoke coming out a hole in the top. We were about to go in when Mercury stopped us "Before you go in there, their's something you should know". The both of us turned and looked at him. "His uh, his a miget" said Mercury rubbing the back of his neck. "I am shore no matter his height he will aid the cause well" said Apollyon pulling the tent flap away and stepping in.

As soon as we took a step into the tent we were slightly blinded by the fire before are eyes adjusted and saw one of the largest forges we had ever seen. The coals burned so hot even through my chest armour I could feel the light heat radiating like a second son off the embers. I just stared at this massive pit of coals until a loud voice broke my concentration. "Who in the bloody hell is coming into my forge" said a voice as smooth as mountains and loud as gravel. A small red bearded man stood in front of use with a glowing peace of hot iron held in a pair of tongs. "Gilly you hot ironed buffoon put that bloody peace of iron away before you set the ladies cape on fire!" said Mercury grabbing the metal tongs and chucking it straight into the forge watching the entire pole grow red hit and slowly mishap almost as soon as it hit the boiling embers. " Oh what the hell did you have to go and do that for! It's not like fucking iron grows on trees you know!" said the dwarf like man while trying to pick the now melted metal out of the forge with no luck for the rod had know completely turned to liquid. Upon closer inspection something cote my eye the man had beads woven into his beard in decoration, that was a viking custom. The man wore a thick leather apron that looked to be a size to big for him making it hard to see anything else that he was wearing except for the large gloves and welding mask on top of his head.

"Ah shut up and come say hello to are new leader" said the Lawbringer gesturing to me and Apollyon just standing their watching this strange interaction before are very eyes. The small creature of iron and stone turned from the boiling hot embers and waddled over to us stopping at are feet looking up staring at Apollyon as if not being fazed by the crater of fear and death underneath that helmet.

" I've been to lands outside of ares lassy , seen my share of saviours and murders as they tore each other from the inside out and I managed to survive them all by doing one simple thing." said the dwarf swirling his hammer in his hands. "You know what that is" He said almost in a whisper making me lean down. "NOT PICKING A BLOODY SIDE IN THEIR BLOODY WARS!" yelled the master smither turning from Apollyon and walking back into the pill of tools and scrape material almost disappearing entirely with his short stature. Apollyon turned to Mercury.

" I like him " she said with almost a slight hiss and walked into the den of coal black fur.

* * *

With ever step the clutter became more and more intense things becoming stacked and pilled to dangerously high levels. Things of giant metal appearing unfinished and half constructed hanging off the ground by ropes and buckles. Making me have to duck under some blocking my path.

" Careful lassy wouldn't want to damage that dented, scratch up piece of shit you call armour any more then it already is. " said the dwarf.

I said nothing, but stared at the dwarf as he kept hammering away at the sword in front of him I felt my hand tighten slightly on my sword even with the absence of a threat. " I am not joining your damn conquest for eternal hell on earth, even where I've been I have heard nightmarish tales of what you and your Legion brought " said Gilly still hammering away at his little sword.

" And why do you see it as a hell on earth " I said again just staring at the dwarf not just into his eyes seeing what laid beyond. I saw a longing accompanied with the glow of embers a fire of a war born. " You used to be a viking one of the lucky ancient war born clans. They trained and lived to war, but they also do not tolerate weakness and you my friend were seen as weak. "

" Ay, so you think giving me a summary of my life well get me to join your cult do ya " said Gilly now done and satisfied with his handy work and dunking the throbbing red metal into the large bucket of water next to him and hearing the hiss and whistle of the metal as it became solid once more. " No, but I see those roots in you I still see the embers of war " I said stepping closer to the dwarf.

" I Know deep down you still want to kill to feel the rush of battle and honor the blood of your kin even though they cast you out and left a weakened pup to die " I said stepping even closer now to the black smith. " It's why you craft weapons if you don't have claws or teeth craft ones for others then maybe each kill will be a death for you " I was now looking the smith right in the face both of us mere inches from each other.

" I suggest you delusional fuck that you get the hell out of my forge before you find that this fucking wolf has his own set of claws " said the dwarf brandishing his hammer. I turned to leave, but not before looking back to give my last words " An age of wolves has come and the fire's of war are brewing it calls to the steel of this land and masters of it with it " as I turned to leave something caught me out of the corner of my eye I walked over and pulled back the cloth covering the object that stole my interest.

* * *

While we waited for Apollyon to return me and Mercury had a chance to catch up heal a few wounds and put some of are past behind us, but the only thing on Mercuries mind was my partnership with Apollyon. " So how the hell did someone like you, court a woman like that crazy bitch " said Mercury while taking a large swig from his drink. I felt my blood turn red with anger and the grip on my mug harden to were I felt the wood creak slightly under my grip, but I held my tongue. " We aren't together Mercury she is are master now and I will go to the end of the earth to serve her and you should do the same. So let me tell you " I leaned in till we were looking each other dead in the eyes. " If you call her a bitch again I'll gut you from throat to dick " brandishing my sword so he could feel my blade pinching the flesh of his face, but we were interrupted.

" Well Mercury we have a lot of work to do " said Apollyon stepping through the crowd of soldiers none even daring to step through her path. " Then we will set out tomorrow " said Mercury taking the final sip of his drink. " No, we move now " said Apollyon taking a step toward Mercury already with the sound of annoyance radiating in her voice. " Half the men are tired the other half are drunk they won't be fighting so well swinging the wrong sword at the beginning of a battle. " said mercury with a small laugh.

Apollyon took another step toward Mercury, but before she reached him I stepped in front of her. Apollyon looked down at me and I stared back at her staring into her hollow eyes and tasting the fear that laid beneath feeling that sensation of a being much stronger then you in your prescience, but in an instance I called it all away feeling strong and standing tall once more before Apollyon and giving her the same stare back projecting my pain and fear back into her eyes and I saw something that I never thought I'd see. Apollyon conceded she stepped back and turned to face Mercury.

" Huh, very well we move tomorrow. Where are our quarters " asked Apollyon. Mercury gestured toward another Lawbringer approaching us. " Follow him he'll lead you to the Masters tent we set up for you " Apollyon went to follow him gesturing me to follow as I turned to walk with her Mercury stopped us. " Wait! Theirs only room for you! We created a separate tent for him " said Mercury pointing toward another section of the camp. " No, he'll stay with me " said Apollyon turning and walking off with the Lawbringer, me taking one look back at Mercury before fast walking after Apollyon. If I know Mercury he was grabbing another cup of ale and taking a large drink with a large grin on his face, _Fucker._

When we arrived at the tent Apollyon and I took the chance to get some food we had been through a lot today and hadn't had much chance to eat so Apollyon ordered the Lawbringer that had guided us to bring some food to are tent. While we waited I had a chance to look over are living courtiers it wasn't to bad for the way Mercury was running things the bed was quite large and slightly decorated with finely weaved sheets and lovely decorated pillows many which I assume they had stolen from rich fucks like the leader of my village. A nice rug covered the floor bright orange with black trim and the blackstone symbol in the centre which amazed me who ever they have on design is quite good at their job, but the most impressive bit of the room was the large wooden table in the centre of the room showing piles of war maps showing every bit of Ashfeld and most of the neighbouring land around us. Apollyon was standing over it running a hand over the spread out map looking at it with intent just staring into it like it was a part of her before turning back to look at me.

" These, barbarians well serve us well " she said walking to ward me. " Yes, Mercury is a good friend and an impressive fighter his strength will aid us well when we go to find Slate " I said unclasping the bands on my chest plate feeling the tension of the armour hugging my body come lose and fall directly on my shoulders holding it from the floor I grabbed the sheet of metal pulling it over my head and putting it on the armour rack Mercury had laid out for Apollyon knowing her she wasn't going to us it. " And this friend of yours the Conqueror why did we need a small army to reach him " She asked as I continued to take off the larger pieces of armour that cramped my movement. " His been captured by Vikings turned paid mercenary they found that as with a lot of conquers being ex cons he had quite a large bounty on his head and it didn't take them very long to find him and take him back to their newly seized castle.

" And why do we need your friend when we have forty other conquerers of Mercury's " asked Apollyon as she stood over me looking down at me.  
" It's like you always say Apollyon a warrior will stand among the flocks and the wolves among them will rise and trust me Slate is the strongest of them all. " I said staring back at her. I waited for Apollyon's response when I felt a hand on my shoulder and for a brief moment I was sixteen again standing in the ashes of my old home the feeling of a bloody sword in my hands Apollyon standing over me. I was brought back though to a deep throaty chuckle coming from Apollyon saying " That I do " she said. I almost couldn't beleave it Apollyon the destroyer and bringer of war laughing, feeling an emotion that is not in cased in fear and sorrow feeling happy. It felt unnatural, yet at the same time right, like I was seeing the person she once was instead of the demon that dominated are world and then just as quickly as it was there it was gone. The mood still retained in the air, it felt good to make Apollyon feel this sliver of joy and in that moment I knew that I would dedicate my life not just to Apollyon and her cause, but to give her more of these moments to use every last fibre of my being to make her happy and bring out this person once more. Apollyon most have noticed this change in me because with her hand still gripping my shoulder she asked.

" What are you thinking about Warden " She asked me looking at me with intent. Shocking myself out of my mental state I just responded with an " Oh nothing, just making a vow " I said taking off my shoulder guards and with them Apollyon's hand. Hanging them up with the rest of my armour I decided to keep the lower half of my armour on as well as my chain mail shirt for if we were attacked in the night it would not take so long to re suit up. Before Apollyon could pursue her questions their was a noise from the entrance of are tent. " Hey you guys done fucking in there we got food " Before Apollyon was able to walk out the tent and behead who I could only guess was Mercury I walked passed to let the solders in carrying a table with enough food to feed half the camp stacked on top of it they set it down along side the other table and brought out two chairs as well before leaving. As they left I stopped Mercury " Careful with what you say Mercury wouldn't want to give Anna the satisfaction of ki- " I stopped talking for a moment. " What's wrong " Asked Mercury confused. " Anna! "

* * *

" Can someone for the love of all that is good in this world GET ME DOWN FROM THIS FUCKING POLL! " Yelled the Peacekeeper as solder's crowded around the fire singing songs of celebration and told stories not really paying any attention to the assassin as she still clung to the rope holding her in place her sword and dagger still stuck in the earth below her being quite useless. Eventually her yelling did manage to attract a group of solders making their way back to their tent to sleep. " Yes! Finally can you just take a knife or a sword and cut me down! " She yelled down at the group of men talking among each other not really listening in their drunken state one among them stepping forward and looking up at the Peacekeeper. Anna looking down with hope in her eyes waiting for the man to hopefully cut her down.

Unfortunately the man just looked down at her weapon's kicking over the short sword freeing it from the earth and reaching down plucking up the dagger and looking it over nodding before waving it in Anna's face and walking away with it. " Hey! Wait that's mine you drunken piece of horse shit! " The solider didn't really care at that point the drink and the thought of a comfy bed the only real desire now in his head. Walked away his group of friends in tow back to singing many of their favourite tales. Anna seeing the man shuffling off tried desperately to free herself thrashing back and forth hopping for freedom, but the ropes held fast and the Peacekeeper let out a scream of rage before hanging limp again. _I swear when I get out of this I am going to kill every last one of them_ Thought the Assassin.

Hopefully Apollyon's army didn't need a few men after tonight.

* * *

Me and Apollyon once again ate in silence the smell and taste of food called to use more then talking at least for a while. " Why do you follow Warden " said Apollyon setting aside the food she was eating " Why have you remained loyal to me even after are lose at the Shard after everyone else either died or abandoned me after I ordered the escape tunnels all blocked causing the death of all who followed me " she said her chin on her hands looking at me with interest. I could tell this was a question Apollyon had never considered before her quest to draw the world into a new age making her not even consider why those under her command would follow her into hell and back besides the obvious of her just killing you and everyone you ever knew existed.

" Because you gave me everything. You saw what had become of my village what my life was like being spit on and beat by every man in the village hopping the leader would give them someone else is wife to fuck and a small fortune " I said setting beside my food copying Apollyon's pose matching her gaze with intensity " But the thing that made me vow to follow you to do anything you ask of me parish the consequences has to be what you did to the vikings. Slaughtering every last one of them because my life would have been hell enough, but those fuckers took over my home made the people suffer and starve they took my own mother and rapped her to were her mind had shattered and all that remained was the peaces the vikings wanted. She was all I had when those animals took over my father to busy keeping the leader of are village and the vikings from forcing them selves on me for a fresh new prospective. " I said my anger and my sorrow building within me " Those animals left a devil spawn with in her belly and a broken boys shattered heart " I said filling with emotion the mug of ale in my hand becoming everything I had hated in my life. " Then you came along mercy killing my mother her suffering ended after what had happend to her their was no returning from that. My father who's only reason for living was his wife was also put to rest and everything coming to a climax with you finally giving me strength and a purpose " I said realizing I had crushed the mug in my hand and Apollyon was standing next to me peering down at me I let out a small chuckle. " You Apollyon the bringer of war gave my life, a purpose and for that I feel that their is no greater purpose then my life to use as you wish " I said standing up from my seat crossing my hands on my chest in a show of honor.

 **Graphic sexual content ahead do not read if you are under your respective age** **limits** **to do so**

 **or your just not fun ;)**

* * *

Apollyon put her hand on my shoulder and I expected another chuckle, but I was completely surprised when I felt Apollyon put her arms around me and pull me toward her in a hug. I was completely taken off guard by this my arms just hanging by my sides as we just stood there. I finally snapped my self out of my shocked state and slowly started to wrap my hands around her when I heard a familiar thump of metal on the ground and I felt a not so gentle breeze down below before I felt a hand push me causing me to stumble back flailing my arms as I fell backwards onto the soft cushioned bed. I quickly looked up to see Apollyon standing over me before walking over to the entrance to are tent. I watched Apollyon leave and heard her talk to one of the guards posted out side are tent and listened as both of them cleared there throats before watching their shadows disappear from the front of are tent and heard them walk down the path to the main fire in the centre of the camp.

Apollyon returned from the entrance yanking the tent flaps closed and tying them together so the wind would not fling them open and expose what we were doing to the world. Apollyon also went around extinguishing all the torches and candles around the room stopping just short of the last one instead carrying it with her back to the bed. To me this was terrifying as the entire room was now bathed in darkness and the only thing I could see was the small candle light reflecting off Apollyon's helmet making her look actually like a demonic demon approaching me. Apollyon climbing on top of the bed and now inches from my face the candle in between us before the candle was blown out and there was nothing, but darkness.

Immediately I felt Apollyon apon me a clang of to the right as I knew Apollyon's crotch plate had gone flying across the room and I let out a gasp as I felt Apollyon shove two fingers into my mound and start to quickly move them in and out savagely while also using her thumb to rub my clit. I was thrashing back and forth quickly getting over whelmed by pleasure before Apollyon taking her other arm to hold me down making me only able to lay there moaning out Apollyon's name and gasp for air as she continued to ravage my unintended organ.

As Apollyon continued my heart skipped a beat as I heard the distant sound of foot steps slowly approaching I immediately stopped my moaning and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Apollyon holding me down and shoving a third finger to join the rest inside my snatch causing me to let out a loud gasp of pleasure before quickly silencing my self remembering the foot steps approaching and trying to get the words out to Apollyon of the people coming.

" Ma- Mas(gasp) Mast-er " Apollyon's hand shot out covering my mouth as she shoved a fourth finger stretching out my nether lips and trying to spread out her fingers making me huff out breath in discomfort and pleasure as the foot steps got even closer Apollyon shushing me and continuing on.

" I know there coming, be quit if they find us I'll have to kill every last one of them " she said letting out another motherly hush, now pumping her fingers faster.

Me with a with a shock expression on my face quickly turned to a lusty smirk. I kinda liked the idea of trying not to get caught and immediately tried to thrust back into Apollyon's fingers. Apollyon realizing that I agreed with her idea removed her hand from my mouth and started to drive her fingers into my pussy trying to keep the squelching of my juices from the ears now right outside the tent the light from their torches showing the shadows of the guards illuminated in the background as they marched around are tent presumably making shore there was no one around.

Apollyon took this as the perfect opportunity to stop her stimulation with her thumb and decided to wedge her final digit between the rest making the same stretching motion causing another wave of discomfort to rush through my body, but at the same time pleasure, then.

The entirety of Apollyon's fist and gauntlet combined barrelled into my cunt Apollyon shoving a good few inches in along with it showing no mercy. With this I could't take it and I immediately reeled back to let out a large moan. Suddenly Apollyon's arm shot out once again smashing into my mouth silencing me. Seems like Apollyon with all her boasting over her little kink of not being caught seemed a little far fetched to were even Apollyon wouldn't dare being caught by the guards.

Yet that didn't even seem to phase Apollyon's resolve as after making shore I wouldn't shout to the mountain peeks Apollyon slowly retracted her arm before thrusting again another inch of her arm into my mound making me spill out another muffled moan straight into Apollyon's hand. Apollyon slowly making small thrusts causing me to buck back into them after a while the two of use created a rhythm are pace quickly picking up as Apollyon was now up to her elbow the ridges and bumps of her gauntlet stimulating my inner walls and making more noise. The guards out side standing still making my heart start to beat faster to the point were I could hear it hammering in my ears as I saw one of the men slightly snap his head in the direction of are tent I watched as he slowly took steps toward us.

The Destroyer still continually hammering her fist in and out of my sensitive lips, the guard now slightly pressing his head against the fabric trying to hear any noises within. The demon I guess also noticing the man doubled her efforts now pulling her balled up fist straight out of my walls letting me feel the hollowness inside before with some effort pushing it right back in. My mind now a complete blank from the pleasure I was being semi forced to endure the guard outside pressing his head even further into the tent to were a clear out line of his head was being shaped in the fabric. Right as it seemed that we were going to be discovered the man was wrenched back from his almost discovery and a harsh voice rang out.

" Do you even realize who's fucking tent your almost falling into, if either of the two even heard you you'd be dead before you realized the sword was even taking your life " the men then quickly started to pull away, but once again Apollyon had one more trick up her sleeve quickly her hand shot out inside me fingers stretching around and making me squirm before a finger tapped a sensitive spot with in me causing a cascade of pleasure to rise through me to an almost painful degree and make me scream out. Apollyon's hand not doing anything to stop the noise as I for a brief moment broke free Screaming my pleasure to the roof tops before with even more power then before Apollyon's full being came down on top of me silencing me with her full strength alone.

The guards all turning back to look again at are tent as if considering inspecting again, but fear stayed their feet and they continued walking their torch light finally vanishing in the distance and in a way so with my limits the continued assault and probing on such a sensitive spot driving me over the edge.

My comatose like state ending to allow me to burst out as a flurry of sensations burst out as my climax raced through me Apollyon not letting it end rubbing my nub until the pleasure was far into the painful side. Apollyon finally letting me go allowing me to fall flat on my back nothing registering, but the after glow and small ringing in my ears. After some time past I had enough energy to roll onto my side ready to let sleep take me when I felt a hand wrap around me and someone I assume Apollyon hug up against me the two of use stayed like that as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
